elite_force_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Breaking News
Breaking News is the first episode in Season 2 of Elite Force Adventures. Plot Oliver: Now what? Chase: There's another place we can go to. I think it's called Z-Tech Bree: Yeah. Last year they set up a school for prodigies It's in Palo Alto, Florida. Skylar: Then we have to get there as soon as possible. (They arrive in Palo Alto at Z-Tech) Bree: Wow, nice place Oliver: It's not nice It's amazing! And it's huge Chyna: Fletcher what are you doing here? And why do you look different? Oliver: What are you talking about? I'm Oliver Chyna: Oh, sorry you look so much like this guy I know Olive: who are you guys? Oliver: My name is Oliver Ross.This is Bree and Chase Davneport, Kaz Duncan, and Skylar Storm. We are an Elite Fore. Bree is our leader. Bree: So what are you prodigies of? I heard this was a place for prodigies Chyna: I'm a music prodigy, and Olive is an academic prodigy Chase: Oh, I like her Olive: We just met Chase. Interesting factoid, "like" is a word that can be used in several different contexts such as being happy around it. Chase: I suppose because of our similarities it would be that I'm happy to be around you Olive: That sounds logical, Chase Chyna: Why are you guys here exactly? Bree: Our sponsor company, Davenport Industries, is shut down Chyna: That's horrible Skylar: The only thing we can do is talk to whoever own this place Olive: That would be Mr. Grundy Bree: is he here? Chyna Yes, there he is now. Mr. Grundy, this group's sponsor company has been destroyed. They need help! Zoltan: Oh dear! We have to find out who did this. Bree: We already know do it, it's Lexi Reed Zoltan: Lexi? Lexi? She was a good student. A bit big-headed, and kinda selfish; but she had good grades Bree: You know her? Zoltan: Yes. She does write me letters every month. Well, not to me. To her boyfriend, but I take them. It is about the time I get her monthly letter Bree: it must be Adam Zoltan: Adam, that's it He hides in the basement of Z-Tech a lot. Very odd Bree: Do you mind if we see those emails? Zoltan: Here they are Bree: Listen to this: "Dear Adam, I hope your bomb got rid of Mission Command So the elite force would come here Skylar: Lexi knew we would come here Kaz: Now what do we do? Bree: We have to fight him.(They run down and see Adam) Adam (booming voice): Back away from the basement Bree: Never Adam: How do you want to die? Kaz: Let me handle this. Kaz shoots heat vision Adam shoots his Oliver uses his Cryo-body blast to take Adam down Adam blocks it. Skylar uses her electrokinesis to electrocute him Adam geo leaps out Bree: Forget it If Adam wants the hard way We'll give him the hard way! Lexi: Did you take out the Elite Force? Adam: They will not give up Lexi: We must do something different...maybe lure them with an elaborate trap. Appearances * Oliver Ross * Chase Davenport * Bree Davenport * Skylar Storm * Chyna Parks * Olive Doyle * Kaz Duncan * Zoltan Grundy * Adam Davenport * Lexi Reed